buku cinta tentang kita
by tukiyem
Summary: Aku ingat, aku mengolok dirimu di dalamnya. — alphabet drabbles; kaito/miku


**disclaimer:** vocaloid © YAMAHA; Crypton Future Media; fanloid milik pemiliknya.  
**warning:** drabbles; alpabeta drabbles, kaitomiku, fail, no plot, tsundere!kaito, tsundere!miku.

* * *

_adventure;_

Kelas satu smp, aku pernah menjelajah hutan bersama Kaito. Dan bagus sekali, disana kami berdua tersesat. Dikelilingi gorila dan hewan buas.

.

_black board;_

Papan tulis di sekolahku itu semuanya papan tulis hitam. Itu lho, yang pakai kapur. Dan Kaito adalah orang paling kampret yang pernah kutemui; selalu menepukkan noda kapur bekas menghapus di depan wajahku.

.

_cover music;_

Aku sering meng-_cover_ musik-musik barat, itu hobiku, didukung orangtuaku lho, tapi gegara si Kaito bejat itu, mikrofon di rumahku tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku malah tidak dibolehkan beli baru sama orangtuaku. Alasannya harus pakai uangku sendiri. Gila 'kan?

.

_die;_

Kuharap si maniak es krim itu mati. Mati mati mati. Mati. Lalu kutancapkan paku pada sebuah boneka voodoo.

.

_evening;_

Suatu kejutan (yang menyebalkan) Kaito pindah rumah ke dekat rumahku; malah kamarnya di sebelah kamarku. Dan aku tahu dia sering menyusup masuk lewat balkon tiap sore. Kadang ia menggangguku, kadang minta belajar bersama. Sore macam itu adalah sore yang menjengkelkan.

.

_fortune;_

Dia bilang, dia selalu beruntung. Kutanya, apa maksudnya beruntung baginya.

Menurutnya, adalah bisa memukuli perempuan jelek tiap sore... hei, bukannya itu aku?! Sialan!

.

_good night;_

'_good night_', itu yang ia ucapkan padaku tiap malam; sebelum aku tidur, lewat jendela. Bagus sekali, apa dia akhir-akhir ini kesambet ya?

.

_harem;_

Katanya, sejak kecil, dia selalu dapat _harem_, tch, aku benci _harem_, jadi kudorong Kaito dari atas jendela dan aku membuatnya patah tulang. Di rumah sakit dia dikerubungi banyak suster cantik. Sial.

.

_ice cream;_

Kudengar, dia suka sekali es krim, jadi aku sering memasukkan obat pencahar ke dalam es krimnya, dia memakannya tanpa curiga. Ah, indahnya masa-masa itu.

.

_jealous;_

Di sekolah, Kaito sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya, entah kenapa. Dan karena itu, aku jadi sedikit kesepian tanpanya. Apalagi, aku sering melihat senior seksi bernama Meiko Sakine di dekatnya. Hei! Ini b-bukan cemburu! Bukaaannn!

.

_king;_

Sejak ikut osis, ketika menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, dia berlagak seperti raja. Minta inilah, itulah, kalau bisa, aku akan memberi tahu ibunya kalau dia sering menyimpan majalah dewasa di bawah ranjangnya. Biar dia tahu rasa saja.

.

_leek;_

Aku suka daun bawang. Dia tidak suka. Betapa bodohnya dia. Makanan pertama terenak di dunia itu daun bawang. Makanan kedua terenak di dunia itu es krim rasa bawang.

.

_mother;_

Suatu waktu, kami memulai percakapan yang aneh, dia bilang, jika aku jadi ibu, aku akan memberi siapa nama anakku; kujawab Mikuo. Aku balik bertanya padanya, dia menjawab; akan memberi nama anaknya Kaiko.

.

_nightmare;_

Saat kemping kelas dua smp, aku dapat mimpi buruk; yaitu menikah dengan Kaito dan punya dua anak. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa menyebutnya mimpi buruk.

.

_opera;_

Aku ini multitalenta, termasuk bermain peran, apalagi operet, tapi ketika aku hendak ikut pada opera sekolah, kenapa aku mendapatkan karakter pohon? Dan, aku baru tahu yang melakukan pembagian karakter adalah si kampret Kaito.

.

_panda;_

Aku prihatin. Sejak kelas tiga smp, wajah Kaito seperti panda. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, makanya aku sering mengajaknya main game semalaman supaya dia makin tersiksa. Tapi.., uhh, aku juga tidak jarang kok membantunya tetap terjaga di sekolah.

.

_quiet;_

Setelah ujian nasional, Kaito jadi pendiam. Dia jarang berteriak ataupun memaksaku bercerita tentang masa laluku, yaah, meskipun dia masih sering ngobrol dan kumpul main game seperti biasanya, tapi dia jadi _less talk, do more_. _It's suck_.

.

_rainbow;_

Ketika kelas satu sma (yaa yaa, kami berdua masuk sma yang sama, tak usah dibahas), aku baru tahu Kaito suka sekali pelangi. Dan dengan bodohnya (dan aku tak tahu mengapa), aku sering menggambar pelangi di buku rumus fisika dan menuliskan inisial M&K di atasnya.

Kekanakan...

.

_sakura;_

Musim semi kelas dua sma, kudengar Kaito putus dari pacarnya. Mm, begitulah gosipnya.

_Heck_, aku bahkan tak tahu dia pernah punya pacar! Demi bunga sakura yang bergoyang, Kaito bisa punya pacar ya?

.

_trap;_

Musim panas kelas dua sma, aku menyusup ke dalam kamarnya lewat balkon jendela, sayang sekali TERNYATA Kaito memasang jebakan, pemirsa. Aku terpeleset jatuh; ditangkap Kaito dengan gaya-gaya di sinetron murahan, kemudian dia tersenyum sok seksi. Ewh!

.

_underwear;_

Kaito pakai boxer berwarna merah muda, wah, imut sekali ya. Maaf, ralat, aku tidak tertawa kok, AKU HANYA NGAKAK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Tapi aku balas cemberut ketika... err, Kaito bilang dia tahu celana dalamku bermotif strip toska.

.

_valentine;_

Aku diberi cokelat berbentuk bintang dengan tulisan '_kamu mulai banyak kerutan di wajah_' di atasnya. Aku langsung menoleh pada Kaito, yang memberikan cokelat itu, dia hanya tertawa sambil mengatakan, "Karena cokelat berbentuk hati sudah terlalu _mainstream_."

.

_wallet;_

Aku sudah berjuta (oke, itu lebay) kali kehilangan dompet. Terlebih, dompet yang isinya terdapat foto-fotoku semasa kecil. _Daheck_, aku baru tahu Kaito menyembunyikan semuanya dan menyimpan fotoku dalam sebuah peti besar. Dia kira fotoku harta karun apa! Eh.. tunggu, apa maksudnya... eh! Eh! Ehh, apa.. apaa maksud dia itu... ya ampun!

.

_x-over;_

Crossover. Yeah. Kaito suka dengan cerita semacam itu. Semisalkan mencampurkan tokoh Naruto dengan Chibi Maruko Chan. Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu hobinya itu seperti itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah menemukan tulisan '_x-over antara Miku dan Kaito!_' di buku teksnya. Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?

.

_year;_

Sudah berapa tahun aku kenal Kaito? Uhh, aku ingat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sekolah menengah pertama kelas satu. Sekarang kami kelas tiga sma. Wah, ternyata aku masih bisa hidup setelah mengenal Kaito begitu lama..., ya?

.

_zoo;_

Dan sangatlah tidak elit ketika Kaito bilang '_i love you_' kepadaku di dalam kebun binatang.

.

.

* * *

Miku menutup bukunya dan menatap Mikuo yang berjalan bergandengan bersamanya. Mikuo yang masih berusia lima tahun berjalan riang, kadang berlari mengajak ibunya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Lalu lelaki itu langsung bersorak ketika menemukan Kaiko dan ayahnya.

"Kaiko-_chan_! Ayah~!" Mikuo bersorak.

"Mikuo-_nii-chaan_! Ibuuu!" Kaiko menyahut, berlari meraih kakaknya.

Miku menghampiri Kaito.

"Jadi? Gimana ibuku? Dia bilang apa?" Miku bertanya.

"Katanya, suamimu itu ganteng." Kaito tertawa.

Miku mulai mencubit pinggang Kaito yang malang, sukses membuat si lelaki dengan _muffler_ itu mengaduh keras.. Dan keempat keluarga (bahagia?) itu berjalan bersama di kebun binatang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**ending note:** oke iniapa -_- kalian ngerti nggak conversation yang di ending? itu maksudnya kaito abis ngunjungin mertuanya bentar, tapi ngajak kaiko, kalau miku bareng mikuo, yaaah, gitudeh. you know what lah.


End file.
